


The Thing

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Other, Suspense / a bit of horror-cliché / nudity / hand job .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Thing is lurking in the water ... and it’s hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**  
>   
>  AN: I’m no big fan of horror movies or series or cartoons or anything ... It just popped up in my head.

It happened like this. After a long day, Yuuri was relaxing in a steamed hot bath in the pool reserved for the Maou’s usage, letting go of the stress of the day. He was relaxing, reclining against the edge of the pool, head rested against it, eyes closed and letting the water ripple against his chest at nipple height. He lay there, unaware and vulnerable and never saw his assailant appear.  
  
The scene was quiet and silent when the water started to ripple from the far end of the pool. A shadow lingered there for a moment before It set in motion, indistinct and blurry under the water. Like a dark snake It moved forward, oscillating below the surface. The undulating tail propelled It deeper as It progressed towards the unsuspecting king. When It hit the tiles at the bottom, It changed Its way of propulsion.  
  
It started crawling.  
  
Weird, insect-like leg motions dragged the rest of It forward toward Its prey. From above the water It loooked like a giant, blurry spider on which a kelp’s foot - from the seaweed - had been transplanted. It stopped for an instant at Yuuri’s foot, two small appendages hovering a few millimeters from his skin.  
  
Yuuri sighed and moved slightly, not noticing the Thing’s presence.  
  
It slid along Yuuri’s leg, hovering over it.  
  
A shadow or a small water current must have alerted the young demon king because he raised his head. Looking into the water he saw the Thing ; five short, articulated members and a large tail. It grabbed his thigh and he screamed.  
  
\----------  
  
Guards rushed in at the Maou’s piercing scream but found no suspicious person around. There was nothing in the water either. Conrad Weller came running and pulled the trembling youth from the bath where he had stayed in shock, wrapping him in a white towel.  
  
"Yuuri ! What’s wrong ? Are you hurt ?" He asked, his eyes searching the youth’s body for injuries.  
  
Yuuri’s stammered and kept trembling but he finally managed to express himself.  
  
"There was something in the water ! " He could still feel the eerie contact where It had touched him.  
  
The soldiers searched the pool, in vain. The Thing could not be identified from Yuuri’s description and It had left no bite, no mark on him.  
  
Conrad gathered the king in his arms in reassurance, soothing him.  
  
\----------  
  
"I don’t see why you are being such a coward, wimp," Wolfram scolded him.  
  
Yuuri looked pained but did not answer, looking wearily at the fountain, starting to wonder if the blond demon was right and he was indeed loosing his mind. Ever since Its first apparition, two weeks ago, he had started to see shadows lurking in the water. He felt as if It were stalking him.  
  
But every time he would really spot the dark Thing’s crouching form or slight movement and alert someone, the Thing would disappear. No one else actually ever saw It.  
  
Even Conrad, who was always listening to him and trying to comfort him... even Conrad now looked at him with worried eyes.  
  
Yuuri was growing weary of water, approaching it with caution he had not had before.  
  
There were times when he did not see It, but still sensed a presence... was it only his fear ?  
  
He followed Wolfram inside, casting apprehensive glances over his shoulder.  
  
A drop fell in the water and a black shadow emerged from Its hiding spot in the fountain, surveying the two young men’s retreat.  
  
\----------  
  
Yuuri was in the bath again. He had carefully inspected the water before getting in, ensuring that all the holes and pipes were tightly shut so that nothing could enter. He sat in the water, in his usual spot, his back flat against the tiles at the border of the pool.  
  
He let out a sigh. The Thing was not there. He closed his eyes and leaned back, listening to the calm ripples of the water against his skin and the bath’s rim. There was a soft popping sound accompanied by the gurgling of bubbles. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up. He froze.  
  
The Thing was there, a meter away from him, still in the water, considering him.  
  
Yuuri’s mouth was opened but he was petrified with terror and no sound would come out of his throat.  
  
The Thing kept still and the water surface cleared again, enabling Yuuri to get a better view at It. It was not really black, it was something between green and brown, a colour meant for better hiding in natural surroundings which stood out in a bathtub. It was covered by blotches of a brownish, black-red substance. Blood ? His eyes widened in recognition.  
  
Yuuri shuddered. His hair stood on end in horror, he felt goose-bumps run on his skin. This Thing had killed, indeed it had killed. It really was covered in blood... It was...not meant to be there.  
  
Still in shock after seeing the true appearance of the Thing, Yuuri did not react when It started to slowly move forward in an hypnotic way. And when It was close enough and he realised it, it was too late.  
  
It pounced.  
  
\----------  
  
Yuuri gasped to bring some air to his lungs. It would not let go of him and he did not have either the heart or the courage to try and seize It in order to fight It off and exit the pool.  
  
He couldn't suppress a sob.  
  
He could feel the Thing hovering over his naked skin, brushing Its tail against Yuuri’s legs and he grasped the border of the pool for support.  
  
The Thing's appendages trailed over his body -- over every part which was under the surface--, feeling wrinkled and spongy from staying so long in the water.  
  
Yuuri moaned, feeling It caress him tenderly, slowly arousing him. He alternatively looked up at the ceiling or closed his eyes ; he could not bear looking at the Thing in its sorry state.  
  
Yuuri gasped under the Thing’s ministrations, and when It wrapped itself around Yuuri’s erect cock, he arched into It, tears finding their way down his cheeks.  
  
He cried against the gentle touch, fondling him, stroking him. Everything he had wanted and thought he could never have, this Thing was giving it to him, by some gruesome miracle he could not understand. But he felt it... he felt It and came in the bath‘s water, shouting a name, the Thing soothing his movements with tender caresses.  
  
Then the Thing disappeared while guards entered the room, alerted by the Maou’s outcry and he whispered that name again, still relishing the aftermath of those wonderful caresses.  
  
Caresses of a left hand which he had thought buried at sea.  
  
"Conrad."  
  
  
\----------  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  AN: Any idea for a sequel ?  
>   
> AN2: One day I got the Adam's family music stuck in my head... it lead to this...  
>   
> 


End file.
